Feeling your desire
by Mitsudani
Summary: L'ArcenCiel. Yaoi. Tetsu x Hyde. Los “juegos” de Hyde con los demás miembros de la banda son algo común entre ellos... pero comienzan a poner celoso a Tetsu, quien siente algo muy profundo hacia el bello vocalista.
1. Primera Parte

**FEELING YOUR DESIRE **

_**L'Arc-en-Ciel yaoi fic by Mit-chan **_

**Prólogo:**

Y bueno, esto tenía que pasar... Tanto fanatismo por Haido-sama irremediablemente iba a terminar en un fanfic. Ah, fanfic yaoi, desde luego Pareja para mi Haido-sama? Tet-chan, obviamente, aunque también tiene algunos hints de Ken x Hyde (y Yukkie x Hyde!) porque también me gusta Una aclaración sería con respecto a las personalidades de los chicos de Laruku: como demás está decir que no los conozco (todavía, claro... U) sus personalidades se basan en 1) información que se lee por la web; 2) otros fanfics que he leído; 3) cómo uno se imagina que pueden llegar a ser; y 4) –lo más importante de todo- cómo uno quisiera que sean, o sea, como mejor convenga a los fines yaoísticos U Ah, y perdón por mi bizarra mezcla de español, inglés y japonés... U Aclaración: este fanfic lo escribí entre noviembre del 2005 y enero del 2006; hay que tener eso en cuenta porque escribí que Takuma Sato corría para el equipo BAR Honda de Fórmula 1 (y actualmente corre para el equipo Aguri).

**Primera Parte**

-Bien, Haido-kun, tú eliges: frutilla o chocolate.

Hyde permaneció incrédulo ante la pregunta de Ken, quien estaba sentado a su lado en aquella mesa para cuatro del lujoso paddock del circuito de Suzuka.

-No seas cruel, sabes que soy daltónico... Ni siquiera me señalaste cuál es cada uno, pero en fin... ¡Yo pedí el de chocolate! –Hyde sonrió ampliamente y luego se arrimó a Ken, acercándole su cuchara llena de helado a la boca, con una sonrisa traviesa- ¿Quieres probar, Ken-chan?

Yukihiro, sentado frente al vocalista, hacía caso omiso de los juegos de Hyde y parecía muy entretenido mirando por el amplio ventanal al lado de la mesa, hacia la recta principal del circuito, por donde pasaban a toda velocidad los autos de la categoría soporte del Grand Prix. Pero el que no estaba nada contento (aunque trataba de no demostrarlo) era Tetsu, quien fingía estar concentrado en su pedazo de apple pie para no tener que ver como Hyde (según él) "coqueteaba" con Ken.

-¿Qué te sucede, Tetsu? –preguntó el guitarrista con total ingenuidad. Para él los "juegos" de Hyde eran cosa de todos los días (generalmente era así para todos los miembros de la banda) y desconocía por completo lo que estaba pasando por la mente y el corazón de Tetsu- Has estado como ausente toda la mañana...

-Me duele un poco la cabeza, es todo –respondió el bajista como al pasar.

Ken y Yukihiro se limitaron a darle un par de consejos para que se le quitara el dolor. Hyde, por otro lado, se quedó mirándolo por varios segundos. Ambos sabían bien qué pasaba...

_Comienzo del flashback _

Dos días antes del Gran Premio de Fórmula 1 en Suzuka, se encontraban ensayando, ya pasadas las ocho de la noche.

-¿Pueden ponerse serios de una buena vez? –dijo Yukihiro detrás de la batería- ¡Muero de hambre! Quiero terminar con esto e ir a comer.

Hyde se estaba riendo de algo y sólo le dijo "paciencia, Yukkie" o algo parecido (nadie le entendió bien). Ken le susurró algo sobre el sonidista.

-Ok, ok, una vez más y cada cual se va a su casa –aclaró Tetsu. Como líder de la banda alguien tenía que poner orden, ne?

Comenzaron los primeros acordes de "Kuchizuke" y enseguida se oyó la melodiosa voz de Hyde.

"_Kuchizuke wo kawasou itsuwari wo hazushi..."_

Y lo que ocurrió después iba a torturar al pobre Tet-chan durante los siguientes dos días: Hyde se deslizó al ritmo de la música hacia su lado. No llegó a abrazarlo (aunque eso parecía que haría en un principio) pero, mientras cantaba la siguiente estrofa, miró a Tetsu a los ojos.

"_And you're burning with desire, give in to me. And I feel it, your desire, show me now"_

La mirada de Hyde siempre había sido indescriptiblemente sensual e irresistible. Pero esta vez, y por alguna razón, Tetsu sintió que no se trataba de otro de los juegos del vocalista, sino algo más... ¿Se habría dado cuenta por fin de que él...? Sí, seguramente... Finalmente... De alguna forma se las arregló para seguir tocando...

_Fin del flashback _

-¡Grid access! –gritó Hyde, que no se separaba del lado de Ken, quien le sacaba poco más de veinte centímetros de estatura. Ambos iban caminando hacia la grilla de partida en la recta principal, donde ya se iban acomodando los autos de Fórmula 1 para el comienzo de la carrera. Tetsu y Yukihiro iban caminando unos pasos más atrás (Tet-chan sin mucho entusiasmo, a pesar de lo que le gustaba la Fórmula 1...).

Los cuatro se detuvieron un rato junto a uno de los autos del equipo BAR Honda para saludar a su compatriota Takuma Sato. Hyde se la pasó saludando a las cámaras de televisión que no dejaban de filmarlo. Tetsu, por su parte, conversó mucho con Takuma y desde luego le mencionó que cuando era chico su sueño era ser piloto de Fórmula 1. Antes de salir de la grilla Hyde conversó un poco con Jacques Villeneuve y le regaló un disco de la banda autografiado que tenía preparado para él (_Author's note: sorry, people, I'm a JV fan... and he likes Japanese music _)

De vuelta en su mesa del paddock para ver la largada de la competencia Yukkie y Tet-chan prestaban más atención a la carrera que Hyde y Ken, quienes conversaban sobre "tamagochis" (o más que nada era Hyde el que hablaba).

"¿Se imaginan un tamagochi de Ken-chan¡Kawaii! Creo que una guitarra y varios cigarrillos al día sería suficiente para criarlo, jaja!"

Justo en ese momento Tetsu comenzó a pensar más firmemente (porque ya venía pensando sobre eso desde la mañana) que la actitud de Hyde hacia Ken era adrede para darle celos. Tuvo un repentino impulso de preguntarle no de muy buenas maneras si lo hacía a propósito, pero obviamente se contuvo.

-Voy al baño –dijo de repente Hyde. Y antes de levantarse de la mesa miró a Tetsu con una sonrisa traviesa que nadie más notó.

Tetsu se estaba poniendo más que impaciente. Pensó seguir a Hyde cuando pasara un rato, así podrían hablar a solas y aclarar el asunto. Mientras tanto le preguntaría algunas cosas a Ken.

-Oye, Ken... ¿qué le pasa a Haido-kun?

-¿Qué le pasa¿Por qué lo preguntas? –respondió él. La conversación hizo que inmediatamente Yukihiro dejara de prestar atención a la pista y escuchara con atención, lo que provocó que Tet-chan se pusiera más nervioso.

-Bueno... lo noto algo... cariñoso contigo... –dijo Tetsu con algo de vergüenza, temiendo que Ken dijera que eso era un disparate. Y, en efecto, Ken-chan dio una larga carcajada.

-¡Como si no conocieras a Haido, Tetsu! –dijo con gracia- ¿No será más bien que tú estás celoso? –Luego de decir eso Ken volvió a lanzar otra carcajada, que fue acompañada por la de Yukihiro.

-Ne, me recuerdas a los periodistas con esas insinuaciones... –Tetsu se mostró molesto y se puso de pie- Mi dolor de cabeza está empeorando, voy a tomar un poco de aire fresco... –Pero en lugar de eso, se dirigió decidido al baño de caballeros.

Cuando Tetsu entró al baño, Hyde lo reconoció por el rabillo del ojo pero siguió concentrado mirando sus ojos detenidamente en el amplio espejo. Sólo habló cuando su colega estuvo a su lado, y dirigiéndose no precisamente a él.

-Shimatta, debí haber traído un delineador de ojos...

-Haido-kun... –Tetsu trató de llamarle la atención.

-Debería preguntártelo a ti, ne? –Hyde ya le hablaba a Tetsu, pero no dejaba de mirarse al espejo- ¿Cómo crees que me veo mejor¿Con los ojos delineados de negro o sin maquillaje?

-Haido-kun...

-Oh, tienes razón. Tú serías demasiado parcial, Tet-chan. Dirías que me veo bien de las dos formas, ne?

-¿Quieres dejar eso? –dijo Tetsu impaciente- Tenemos que hablar.

-Ah, sí... sabía que me seguirías... –ahora Hyde acomodaba su negro cabello.

-_Tú_ querías que te siguiera, por eso me miraste antes de irte, o no? Bueno, ya estoy aquí, qué tienes para decirme?

-Yo no tengo nada para decirte. ¿Tú tienes algo para decirme?

Tetsu dio un suspiro exasperante: -No empieces a jugar, Haido. Y mírame cuando te hablo, por favor.

Hyde por fin se volteó hacia el bajista mostrando una amplia sonrisa: -Neee, el dolor de cabeza te está poniendo de mal humor, Tet-chan? Let me kiss you and make it better! –Y sin demasiados preámbulos, Hyde se puso en puntas de pie y le dio un beso en la frente. Una vez con sus pies totalmente en el piso de nuevo, acarició una de las mejillas del bajista, rozando sus labios con su pulgar, siempre mostrando su sensual sonrisa. Luego dio media vuelta para irse.

-¡Matte wo! –Tetsu lo detuvo tomándolo de un brazo, dejando atrás la hermosa sensación de la caricia de Hyde.

-¿Nan da yo, Tet-chan? –Hyde acercó mucho su rostro al de Tetsu y le habló con un suave y sugestivo tono, entrecerrando los ojos- Déjame adivinar... Me deseas.

Tetsu no pudo controlar su reacción. Todas las actitudes anteriores de Hyde le parecían ahora hechas con el único objetivo de incitarlo. Por suerte no había nadie en el baño en ese momento viendo lo que ocurría... Tetsu tomó a Hyde de los hombros y lo sacudió levemente mientras le hablaba con rudeza: -¿Por qué no me explicas de una vez qué es lo que quieres, Haido¡¿Crees que soy estúpido! Ya hace varios días que te me estás insinuando... ¡y luego coqueteas con Ken¡Todo el tiempo me estás provocando y después finges no saber nada...! You... you act like a whore!

La expresión de Hyde cambió radicalmente luego de oír aquella última frase (en especial aquella palabra): todo su rostro se ensombreció. Le dio un empujón a Tetsu y salió velozmente del baño luego de gritarle.

"¡BAKAYARO!"

Tetsu llevó una de sus manos a su cara... ¿Qué rayos acababa de hacer!

Apenas Ken y Yukihiro vieron a Hyde acercándose a su mesa, sabían que el vocalista no estaba para nada feliz. Enseguida se sentó junto a ellos sin decir una palabra y encendió un cigarrillo.

-¿Qué pasa, Haido-kun? –preguntó Ken. Pero aunque Hyde no le respondió, era muy obvio que Tetsu tenía algo que ver...


	2. Segunda Parte

** FEELING YOUR DESIRE **

**Segunda Parte**

Unos días después del Gran Premio de Fórmula Uno en Suzuka, la banda volvía a ensayar para su próximo concierto. Hyde pensó que le encantaría que el próximo año lo invitaran para cantar el himno nacional al inicio de la carrera de Fórmula Uno Pero no lo mencionó. Estaba más callado que de costumbre, obviamente por la pelea con Tetsu. Sin embargo, ambos se mostraban profesionales y llevaban adelante la práctica sin problemas, aunque trataban de no dirigirse la palabra.

En realidad Tetsu se sentía terrible. Hubiera deseado que se lo tragara la tierra cuando vio a Hyde esa mañana (la primera vez que se veían luego del episodio del Gran Premio). No dejaba de pensar en lo tonto e innecesariamente impulsivo que había sido... En verdad no le gustaba que Hyde anduviera con rodeos, pero... acaso sus insinuaciones (a pesar de que eran algo incómodas) no eran una "buena señal"? Sin dudas que sí. Sin embargo, Tetsu amaba a Hyde... y lo había arruinado todo olímpicamente... --

Por su parte Hyde no quería ni ver a Tet-chan. Estaba terriblemente enfadado con él por llamarlo como lo había hecho. _"¡Baka! ¡¿Cómo pudo! Stupid bastard, all he fucking wants is to fuck me!"_. Si le dirigía la palabra a Tetsu no sería nada amable con él, así que prefirió simplemente ignorarlo. Desde luego ni se le acercó para cantar los coros como solía hacer, y por el contrario si se acercó mucho a Ken-chan.

Luego de terminar con la canción "Taste of love" (en la cual la voz de Hyde se escucha particularmente sensual ), el vocalista se dobló por la cintura para acomodar algo en sus pies. La especie de vestido/túnica que llevaba puesto (inusualmente, porque no solía vestir así en los ensayos) era demasiado largo para su estatura y estaba constantemente pisándose el ruedo. En ese instante (Tetsu estaba afinando las cuerdas de su bajo), Ken dio unos pasos hacia la batería y sacándose el cigarrillo de los labios les susurró a sus dos compañeros.

-Les apuesto 3.000 yens a que no lleva nada debajo de eso –dijo el guitarrista en voz baja, refiriéndose obviamente a Hyde y a su vestido.

Tetsu hizo una mueca de desagrado por la idea, negando con la cabeza; Yukihiro en cambio susurró: -Qué sean 5.000.

Así, Ken se acercó a Hyde por la espalda y sin ningún tipo de miramiento le levantó el vestido: debajo llevaba puesto un boxer negro. El vocalista se enderezó y se volteó enseguida, sólo para ver a Ken-chan y a Yukkie lanzando sendas carcajadas.

-¡Jajaja, me debes 5.000 yens, Yukkie! –exclamó Ken.

-¡NE! La ropa interior cuenta como algo, jajaja! –respondió Yukihiro.

Hyde permaneció mirándolos unos segundos antes de gritarles, de muy malas maneras, que eran unos idiotas.

-Oh, vamos, Haido! –dijo Ken sin dejar de reírse- Este es el tipo de broma que bien podrías haber hecho tú, jaja!

Hyde les dio la espalda y comenzó a irse a las zancadas muy enojado, pero al dar el tercer paso pisó por enésima vez el ruedo de su vestido y cayó de bruces al piso. Ken y Yukkie ahora se doblaban de la risa por la aparatosa caída de Hyde. Tetsu enseguida dejó su bajo contra una pared y fue corriendo a auxiliarlo, pero cuando se agachó a su lado para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie el vocalista enseguida lo apartó.

-¡No me toques, baka! –Hyde llevó una de sus manos a sus labios y cuando la retiro vio que estaba manchada de sangre.

-Demo... Haido-kun! –insistió Tetsu- Estás lastimado, déjame ayudarte.

Hyde se puso de pie enseguida, muy molesto, y se fue rápidamente al vestuario. Tetsu sólo se quedó ahí viendo cómo se marchaba.

-¿Qué esperas, baka? Ve a buscarlo –le dijo Ken- Por tu culpa Haido-kun está tan sensible, o no?

Tetsu asintió apenado.

-Haido-kun, ¿puedo pasar? –preguntó Tetsu detrás de la puerta del vestuario.

"¡Claro que no, baka!"

-Haido, onegai –Tetsu intentó abrir la puerta, pero estaba con llave y se puso más impaciente- Haido-kun, ábreme.

"Vete de aquí, baka Tetsu!"

Tetsu se apartó instintivamente de la puerta cuando oyó y sintió algún objeto golpeándose contra ella del otro lado (evidentemente Hyde estaba muuuy enfadado U )

-Haido-kun... doozo... Vengo a... pedirte... disculpas...

Medio minuto después Hyde abrió la puerta. Tetsu no sólo notó que aún parecía bastante enojado, sino que además se veía muy sensual vistiendo sólo unos pantalones de cuero negro, sus ojos delineados de negro y su oscuro cabello, arriba del hombro, algo revuelto.

-Haido... perdón por haberte llamado... como lo hice... –dijo Tetsu mirando al piso, una vez dentro de la habitación- Pero no era eso lo único que quería decirte... En realidad quería decirte algo más... desde hace tiempo... Quise decírtelo cuando estábamos en el baño del paddock de Suzuka, pero... –Tetsu hablaba torpemente, repitiendo las palabras, pero de alguna forma juntó valor para decir lo siguiente- Bueno, yo... Haido-kun... te amo.

Hyde se quedó mirando a Tetsu como si esa confesión no significara mucho para él.

-Tet-chan... –Hyde acercó mucho su rostro al de su compañero y le habló sonriendo seductoramente- Tú no me amas, sólo me deseas. No serás el primero ni el último. Después de todo... –el vocalista lanzó una risita- Estuviste muy lejos de decirme que me amabas en Suzuka... y en lugar de eso me terminaste llamando _whore_.

En ese momento Tetsu sólo atinó a dar una perorata de disculpas de todo tipo, una detrás de la otra, que si bien eran sinceras no cambiaron la postura de Hyde.

-Bueno... ya que, según dices, sólo _reaccionaste_ aquella vez... veamos como reaccionas ahora –dijo Hyde. Sabía que lo que le diría a Tetsu sería malicioso, pero no se detuvo a pensarlo dos veces y todo el asunto ya le parecía incluso divertido. –Supongo que ya sabes que me acosté miles de veces con Sakura... Mm, o al menos si no lo sabes con seguridad al menos te lo imaginaste... También me acosté con Ken-chan en algunas oportunidades y... ah, un par de veces con Yukkie. No había ningún otro sentimiento entre nosotros que no fuera el deseo de tener sexo.

Tetsu no podía creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos. Si en el baño de Suzuka no pudo contenerse, ahora mucho menos y comenzó a sacudir a Hyde por los hombros.

-¡Haido-kun! ¡Por Dios, dime que estás inventando todo esto! ¡¿Cómo pudiste! ¡Yo fundé esta banda y soy su líder, te prohíbo que sigas...! ¡Haido, somos tus mejores amigos...!

-¡Tú no puedes prohibirme nada! –Hyde se estaba poniendo realmente mal, y Tetsu lo notó en su rostro- ¡Por lo único que estás enfadado es porque me acosté con todos menos contigo!

Al oír esa última frase Tetsu dejó de agitar a su compañero y le dijo con furia: -Al fin y al cabo si estaba equivocado... You don't act like a whore... You _are_ a whore! –Soltó a Hyde y caminó muy dolido hacia la puerta. Pero por esas casualidades, se volteó antes de salir de la habitación y lo que vio le afectó de una forma que no pudo explicar: Hyde se había quedado allí, inmóvil, mirando al piso, descalzo y con los brazos caídos a ambos lados del cuerpo. Varias líneas de delineador negro resbalaban por sus mejillas desde sus húmedos ojos.

-I'm a whore, am I? Gomen nasai, Tet-chan…

Tetsu no pudo hacer más que acercarse a Hyde y abrazarlo. Verlo así le partía el alma (y mucho más si su querido Haido-kun, su amigo de toda la vida después de todo, lloraba por algo que él había dicho). Hyde enseguida se encogió bajo los brazos del bajista, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho (para la cual no necesitaba siquiera bajar la cabeza, porque Tet-chan era casi diez centímetros más alto).

-Haido-kun, nakanaide. –Tetsu lo obligó a mirarlo, sonriéndole débilmente- No te ves muy bien con tu adorado delineador en tus mejillas, ne?

-Sumimasen –Hyde se pasó una mano desprolijamente por ambas mejillas y luego trató de acercarse a su compañero con obvias intenciones de besarlo, pero Tetsu lo rechazó con mucha angustia. El bajista estaba convencido de que un beso de Hyde no sería sincero. Si era verdad que se había acostado con los otros miembros de la banda sin sentir verdadero amor por ellos, no tenía por qué ser diferente con él. Y mucho menos teniendo en cuenta la indiferencia que Hyde había mostrado cuando Tetsu se le había declarado, minutos antes...

-Volvamos, Haido –dijo Tetsu luego de darle su pañuelo –Tenemos que ensayar y Ken y Yukkie deben estar impacientes.


	3. Tercera Parte

** FEELING YOUR DESIRE **

**Tercera Parte**

Tetsu seguía sin comprender qué pasaba con Hyde... y a decir verdad sus actitudes seguían poniéndolo algo nervioso... Los días siguientes al ensayo Hyde no había hecho más que tratar de seducirlo, de una forma cada vez más alevosa. Tetsu sólo trataba de no prestarle mucha atención, pero se sentía terriblemente mal porque amaba mucho a Hyde. No podía quitarse la frase "soy un tonto" de la cabeza.

"La persona que tanto amo trata de seducirme una y otra vez y yo no hago más que rechazarlo? Realmente debo ser un imbécil..."

Pero sabía bien por qué hacía lo que hacía. Estaba convencido de que Hyde no lo amaba, que sólo quería "divertirse". Tetsu tenía miedo de que un paso en falso arruinara su larga y profunda amistad. Desde luego todavía no se le quitaba el poco de rencor que tenía ahora hacia Ken y Yukkie, luego de lo que Hyde le había confesado... _"¡¿Cómo pudieron!" _Le molestaba mucho que ninguno de ellos se lo haya dicho...

Ken y Yukkie con seguridad notaban que Hyde coqueteaba ahora con Tetsu pero se alegraban de que las cosas entre ellos se hayan solucionado. Claro que eso pensaban porque no conocían la situación real entre los dos miembros de la banda...

Tetsu recopilaba mentalmente las actitudes que Hyde había tenido hacia él recientemente, mientras subía por el ascensor del alto edificio de la compañía disquera:

"_Te quedó un resto de crema de café en el labio, Tet-chan" había dicho Hyde para luego acercarse a él y lamer el supuesto rastro de crema de los labios de Tetsu..._

"_Me duele el tobillo. Creo que me lo doblé mientras ensayábamos... Me ayudas a quitarme los pantalones, Tet-chan?" Tetsu se había quedado con la boca abierta el escuchar eso y sólo atinó a mirar a Hyde sin saber bien qué hacer o decir. Al no obtener ninguna respuesta Hyde le había pedido a Tetsu, no de muy buenas maneras, que saliera del vestuario. Un par de minutos después Hyde salía de la habitación vistiendo distinto, tardando muy poco tiempo para alguien que debe quitarse un ajustado pantalón de cuero teniendo el tobillo supuestamente lastimado..._

"_No piensas salir así, verdad?" le había dicho Hyde en otra oportunidad estando solos en el vestuario "Déjame arreglarte eso" Hyde se había acercado a Tetsu y comenzado a acomodar el ruedo de los pantalones del bajista. Tetsu ni siquiera pensó en la remota posibilidad de que lo que estaba haciendo Hyde tuviera algún tipo de fundamento: sin dudas era otra de sus excusas... Estaba a punto de pedirle que se detuviera cuando Hyde empezó a acomodar quién sabe qué en la entrepierna de Tetsu, pero Yukihiro justo entró al vestuario pidiéndoles que se apresuraran..._

Como esos ejemplos había muchos más pero, aunque no tan patentes, Tetsu había perdido la cuenta.

Llegó al piso veintitrés y encontró a Yukkie y a Ken tomando café en el living que estaba al lado de la sala de grabación.

-Ne, Tet-chan, es tu turno de ir a buscar a Haido –le dijo Ken apenas lo vio llegar.

-¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó él (aunque la pregunta completa que había pasado por su mente era "¿Qué le pasa _ahora_?

-No lo sé. Que aún esté delineándose los ojos es una posibilidad –bromeó Ken- Eso o... tal vez quiera hablar contigo.

-En todo caso dile que se apresure –acotó Yukihiro- Ken y yo ya fuimos a decirle y no nos prestó mucha atención... y fue hace como 15 minutos...

Tetsu dio un suspiro de resignación y se dirigió hacia el vestuario. Tocó un par de veces, diciendo quién era, antes de que Hyde le respondiera del otro lado: _"Pasa, Tet-chan"._ Dio unos pasos adentrándose en la habitación, pero no vio a nadie. Luego escuchó la puerta cerrándose tras él... y cuando pudo reaccionar Hyde estaba colgado de su espalda

-Haido-kun, ¿qué haces?

-Te extrañé, Tet-chan –dijo Hyde dulcemente, abrazando la cintura del bajista con sus delgadas piernas y acariciando su pecho con sus manos.

-Basta, Haido, por favor –Tetsu lo obligó a bajarse y se volteó para estar frente a él- Sé muy bien que esto es un juego para ti, pero para mi no lo es, ¿entiendes?

-Do me, Tet-chan –susurró Hyde sensualmente en la oreja de Tetsu, abalanzándose sobre él. Por poco no logró besarlo.

-Haido, ¡¿no me escuchaste! ¡Termina con este juego de una buena vez! –gritó Tetsu apartándose con algo de rudeza- ¡Lo único que haces es pensar en ti mismo! ¡¿Por casualidad alguna vez te has preguntado cómo me siento yo!

-Sé que me deseas, Tetsu. ¿Qué más tengo que preguntarme? –respondió el vocalista algo molesto- Dime con total sinceridad que eso no es cierto y dejaré de fastidiarte, si es eso lo que hago según tu punto de vista... ¿Me deseas o no, Tet-chan?

Tetsu se sumergió en un elocuente silencio que no pudo romper. La pregunta de Hyde lo había sorprendido totalmente desprevenido. Era más que obvio, y con toda seguridad Hyde se había dado cuenta, que la respuesta era un rotundo "sí".

-Bueno, vamos a ensayar –dijo Hyde cambiando de tema, aunque se notaba en su voz una especie de tono triunfante- Seguro venías a decirme que me apresurara, ¿no?

Hyde salió del vestuario, dejando a su colega sumido en la confusión. Unos minutos después Tetsu fue a reunirse con los demás y no le sorprendió ver a Hyde sentado en el sofá muy cerca de Yukihiro, haciendo una trenza con tres mechones del largo cabello del baterista.

-I have it with drummers! –dijo Hyde alegremente.

Tetsu tragó saliva. La situación ya lo había sobrepasado y tenía que terminar el asunto lo antes posible, sea como sea. De repente se le ocurrió una idea y habló para todos: -¿Qué les parece si hoy vienen a cenar a mi departamento?

Ken y Yukkie estuvieron de acuerdo... y lo mismo Hyde.

Ya pasadas las once de la noche los cuatro miembros de Laruku se sintieron satisfechos con los okonomiaki que Hyde había insistido en preparar él mismo, porque le encantaba cocinar. Desde luego aclaró que él no lavaría los platos

-Ne, es mi turno, Yukkie –reclamó Hyde por segunda vez. Yukihiro y Tetsu, sentados en la alfombra frente a la amplia pantalla del televisor, no dejaban los controles de la PlayStation desde hacía casi media hora– O tú, Tet-chan... –Hyde se volteó hacia Ken, que estaba sentado en el sofá- ¿Qué nadie conoce mi obsesión por matar zombies? Ken-chan, diles que me dejen jugar.

Ken se quitó el cigarrillo de la boca y lanzó una pequeña risita: -Te comportas como un niño, Hai-chan –Enseguida se puso de pie diciendo que estaba cansado y que se iría a casa. Tetsu dejó el joystick inmediatamente y fue con él a abrirle la puerta (y Hyde, ni lento ni perezoso, aprovechó para arrebatarle su lugar frente al televisor). Quince minutos más tarde Yukkie también se iba y así Tetsu y Hyde quedaron solos jugando al Biohazard 2.

Hyde no lo sabía, pero todo iba según los planes de Tetsu. El bajista hizo a un lado el joystick y se puso de pie.

-Tengo algo para ti, Haido-kun –le dijo al vocalista- Enseguida regreso.

Hyde, sorprendido, también se puso de pie y caminó hacia Tetsu cuando éste volvió llevando una caja cuadrada envuelta en papel brillante y con un gran moño entre sus manos.

-Toma –dijo Tetsu alcanzándole la caja- Lo vi hoy en una tienda de antigüedad y no se me ocurrió otra cosa más que "sin dudas, esto es para Haido".

Hyde abrió el paquete con rapidez y sacó una estatuilla de forma extraña hecha de radiante cristal azul.

-SUGOIIIIIIII! –gritó Hyde lleno de entusiasmo, mirando la estatuilla por todos los ángulos.

A Tetsu no le extrañó que la reacción de Hyde haya sido como la de un niño cuando recibe un nuevo juguete, pero sí lo tomó por sorpresa que su amigo dejara rápidamente su obsequio sobre la mesa ratona y se lanzara tan veloz sobre él, que perdió el equilibrio y cayó sentado en el sofá con Hyde encima.

Sus rostros estaban muy cerca y ambos se quedaron inmóviles.

-Voy a responder a tu pregunta, Haido –dijo Tetsu de repente- Sí te deseo... pero sobre todo... te amo... ¿entiendes? Y si algún día tú... te acuestas conmigo... no quiero que sea sólo por diversión... sino porque también me amas...

-Entonces, con todas mis actitudes hice que te enamoraras de mí, supongo... –Hyde abrazó a Tetsu y lo miró con sus sensuales ojos- Ahora es tu turno, Tet-chan. El regalo fue un buen comienzo. Haz que me enamore de ti.

Tetsu acarició con dulzura el rostro de Hyde, luego lo abrazó y lo besó profundamente. Era justo lo que había estado esperando durante tantos años, y eso lo hacía infinitamente más placentero. Algo parecido sintió Hyde. Todas las veces que había tratado de seducir a Tetsu... ¿sería que en verdad él también siempre sintió algo más que sólo deseo? Ambos quedaron casi sin aliento y Hyde parecía sorprendido.

-¿Cómo dejamos pasar tanto tiempo sin besarnos siquiera una vez, Tet-chan?

El bajista se sonrojó ligeramente mientras acariciaba el cabello de su compañero. Trató de decir algo pero Hyde lo interrumpió, susurrando en su oreja:

"_Sí que eres rápido. También te amo, Tet-chan"._

OWARI

POR: Mitsudani

Noviembre 2005 / Enero 2006


End file.
